Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to forceps used for open surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a forceps which applies a combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical current to seal tissue.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps, e.g., commonly used in open surgical procedures, are configured to grasp, dissect and/or clamp tissue. Electrosurgical forceps is a simple plier-like tool which utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to respectively constrict vessels and effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue. Electrosurgical forceps may be configured for monopolar or bipolar use. For the purposes herein, the present disclosure is directed to electrosurgical forceps that are configured for bipolar use.
Bipolar electrosurgical forceps (forceps) utilize two generally opposing electrodes that are disposed on the inner opposing surfaces of jaw members associated with the end effector of the forceps and that are both electrically coupled to an electrosurgical generator. Each electrode is charged to a different electric potential and includes a respective seal plate; the seal plates are isolated from each other. Design of the isolated seal plates requires separate and unique wires to enable RF energy for vessel sealing (opposite poles for alternating current). Typically, because of the limited space of the forceps, one of the wires is routed directly to one of the seal plates and the other wire is routed indirectly around, i.e., “looped,” about a pivot member that pivotably couples a pair of shafts associated with the forceps. Looping one of the wires around the pivot member may result in the “looped” wire being exposed to the surgical environment when the jaw members are moved, e.g., from an open to clamped position. As can be appreciated, exposing the wire to the surgical environment may result in damage to the wire, which, in turn, may decrease the operative life of the forceps. Moreover, “looping” the wire around the pivot member may increase manufacture costs, i.e., more wire is needed to loop around the pivot member, and may increase manufacture time of the forceps, i.e., more time is needed to loop the wire around the pivot member.